Minor Details
by ReaganPaige47
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe end up in the ER after Aubrey takes a spill up the stairs, after learning she's fine they run into Beca on the way out and find out a "Minor Detail" about the Brunette
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were at the hospital already, Aubrey had tripped on her way up the stairs a few hours earlier. She went down hard and smacked her head into the wall, she was okay at first but it only triggered a terrible headache a half hour later. So Chloe took her to the hospital to get her checked out just in case.

It turns out nothing was wrong, she just had a bump on the back of her head. she could put ice over it to help with her headache, but otherwise she was okay.

Since nothing was wrong they could leave, that's when it happened.

There were two ambulance's at the door, bringing in car accident victims. The pair thought nothing of it at first...that is until they actually brought the first one in.

A team of nurses and doctors ran up to the young woman on the stretcher "what are her injuries?"

Chloe froze "oh my god...is that?"

"Identified as Beca Mitchell, age 22, she wasn't conscious at the scene but she came to about a minute ago. she only responded to Davis, she won't answer his questions but she's talking to him...her injuries include a concussion tho were not 100% sure of the severity, broken ribs, a broken nose, a sprained wrist, and the possibility of internal stomach bleeding..but she isn't choking up blood so it could just be a bruise...everything else is normal".

Upon hearing the news that it was there beloved friend Beca, they ran up to the group of people frantically "ITS HER, ITS BECA! THATS OUR BECA! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

A nurse ran up to them and stopped them, Aubrey helping to restrain Chloe, being that she was more calm and aware in this situation "girls, girls she will be okay! We need to find out what's wrong right now, but we will let you know."

But the redhead was having none of it "No! No! That's my friend! She has to be okay! BECA!"

The brunette didn't even notice they where only a few feet from her, she was to focused on the man in front of her. He was asking her questions but she didn't even answer them, instead she just tried to ask him questions. She didn't even notice anything but him

Beca didn't care about anything around her, she didn't care enough to notice the pair of doctors attempting to get her to relax, nor that she was even moving in the first place...she didn't notice her two best friends a yard from the stretcher, talking to the nurse. All she cared about was making sure that the other person in the car with her is okay...her 3 year old daughter, Emily.

"Hi, Im officer Davis, you're gonna be alright, you where in a car accident and now my friends here are going to take care of you okay? Can you tell me -"

"Where is she? Where is my daughter!?"

That was enough to get the girls to freeze again...unsure of what to do...and of what they had just heard leave there friends mouth.

Beca had a daughter? The girl who they had known for 2 years! She had a daughter!? Beca Mitchell! There best friend!? She had a kid?!

He just nodded at her "We have her, we got her out of the car, there are people with her but ma'am I need to know - "

She was crying now, not even realizing that she was covered in blood and that she had many broken bones along with all the bruises already forming on her body "is she okay!? I have to know! She has to be okay!"

The paramedic just nodded to her "she's alive, my friends are going to help her, alright? They're going to take care of her. I need you to worry about you right now okay? Can you tell me your name?" The man hoping to find any signs of possible brain damage

Beca just shakes her head frantically at him, trying to get up by using his arm even tho he wouldn't let her up "no I need Emily! I need her...my daughter. I need her".

The paramedic continued to speak calmly to her as they rushed her child past her on the stretcher. She looked over at her baby girl, faintly hearing the man telling her to focus on him. She just stared at them running past her, everything as if it was in slow motion.

Little Emily was strapped to a white, plastic bored on top of the stretcher, she had a neck brace on and an oxygen mask over her face. Her purple dress was stained with blood as was the stuffed golden retriever puppy that was still clutched in her hand, the puppy they had bought not an hour before. She wasn't moving, her eyes werent open, she had cuts on her face and bruises every where else. It all just made her look even smaller than she was, and it scared Beca out of her mind.

"EMILY! EMILY MOMMYS RIGHT HERE! EM...em sweety...wake up...please wake up!"

And then all of a sudden Beca couldn't breathe, She couldn't lose her daughter. She started hyperventilating and trying to undo the straps holding her down. She understood that she was hurt, and that even if she wasn't, she couldn't go back with her child. But still she had to try, that was her baby girl! She just had to try. As she got even more worked up she felt a pinch in her side, everything seeming to calm down as she involuntarily closed her eyes, unable to fight them open as the doctor had sedated her, but she didn't know that is what had happened.

The paramedic let go of her hand and checked her pulse before looking over at the nurse, allowing them to take her back.

As everyone cleared out, the two girls just stood there in shock. The blonde still attached to Chloe from attempting to keep her from running to Beca's side. Both with there eyes wide and mouths open. Chloe was the first to speak after Beca and the little girl she called Emily...her daughter...had disappeared from there view.

"So...what do we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been two hours since they saw Beca and the tiny girl named Emily

The girls didn't know what to do. They ended up staying, but they were afraid of upsetting Beca by doing so.

For whatever reason Beca hadn't told them that she had a toddler, and the pair didn't know why. Was it that she didn't trust them? No. It couldn't be that..

Maybe, maybe she was afraid of something? Like she wasn't allowed to tell them? If she were to say something then someone might hurt the two Mitchell's.

Chloe hoped it wasn't that. She couldn't imagine anyone hurting there friend, let alone the small girl they saw on the other stretcher.

But they couldn't think about all the reasons why Beca hadn't told them about her daughter, bc now, Beca was having a scan to check her stomach for bleeding, and Emily was in surgery because there was something wrong with her spine. If the surgery wasn't done, she would be paralyzed from the neck down. With the surgery, there's a possibility she may be paralyzed from the waste down, but it will most likely be temporary.

So they have been waiting for news ever since they took the girls back, patiently but anxiously waiting.

"Rebecca Mitchell?"

Aubrey stood up quickly followed by the redhead, making there way to the woman "that's us, friends of Beca"

The nurse smiled sadly at them, she was the lady who held them from the stretcher "we did a scan to check out her stomach, the good news is it isn't internal bleeding, its just a bruise"

The blonde let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, almost startling herself. But she went back holding in the air as she continued

"She had 4 deep lacerations, 1 on her face, 2 on her arm, and another on her left side right under her collarbone, each one with 4-7 stitches. Her nose is broken but was reset, same thing with her ribs, and her wrist was sprained but it will heal soon, we got the swelling down. She also has a pretty bad concussion, she doesn't have any memory problems, but she will have head aches and you can't ask her to many questions at once or she will get confused trying to think about to many things at one time...but she is going to be fine"

Chloe let out a cry of relief before the worry came back "wait what about Emily! Her daughter!? Is she alright?"

The woman took a minute before speaking, looking at the two sadly "well...she's still in surgery, so I'm not really sure...I imagine she will be okay but, I can't really say right now...I'm sorry"

Chloe closes her eyes and sighs, nodding in understanding "can we see Beca?"

The nurse nods and leads them to the brunettes room..she's sleeping right now but the sedation will be waring off soon, but she will most likely be just as worked up.

Chloe hesitates for a moment before sitting next to her. She looks better than she did when she got there..cleaned up a bit. But it is still weird and a little frightening to see Beca in such bad shape, so fragile.

She pulls up a chair to the side of her bed before taking becas hand, squeezing it gently and stroking a stray hair from the girls face. Chloe let's a tear slip down her cheek as she looks at her friend, knowing that when she wakes up she will be a frantic mess, from pain, and from not knowing about her daughter. Chloe knows just by knowing the brunette for 2 years and from the scene that unfolded a couple hours ago, if the doctor hadn't sedated her, beca would be in that operating room holding Emily's little hand and telling her everything would be okay regardless of the shape she herself were in. They could already see the love she had for her daughter, and they didn't know what to expect when the sedation wore off.

After about 15 minutes there was a knock at the door, and a doctor came in. He wore scrubs and latex gloves, a mask that was on his face originally but was pulled down so he could talk, looking to be in his fifties or early sixties.

"Emily is out of surgery, she's okay for now, they just took her down to recovery. She will need to heal some before we know anything but she will be okay. There was no swelling of her brain, and no other injuries to her spinal cord besides being cracked in 3 places and the nerve damage that was caused from that. She still needs to wear her neck brace for a day or two then she will be good to take it off. But she will be waking up soon, would one of you girls mind going down to be with her? You seem to feel for her mother, maybe she will find some comfort in you since she can't see beca right away?"

They took a few seconds before Aubrey had decided she would go. As she left the room behind the doctor, Chloe turned back to Beca. She seemed so tense, she rubbed her thumb over her hand before laying her head next to beca's.

"What have you gotten yourself into Beca...I hope that when you wake up you don't go insane and they will need to sedate you again, you need to stay strong for Emily. The doctor who performed her surgery came in and took Aubrey down to be thee when she wakes up from it. She had 3 cracks in her spince and if they didn't set them with the surgery she would be paralyzed from the neck down. Now she only has a chance of being temporarily paralyzed from the waste down, but there not sure how long it will take after surgery to show up..could be right this second, or in 5 weeks, but Emily is going to be just fine, you don't need to worry..I promise"

Chloe sat and watched the little Bella for a while, noticing her face soften, probably from the words about Emily. Beca knew her baby would be okay, she wanted to just hold her tight, protecting her from the rest of the world.

Holding the sleeping DJs hand, Chloe leaned in to place a friendly but loving kiss to her forehead. Showing her that she wasn't going to leave her side.

While the redhead sat with Beca, Aubrey sat holding the hand of the child they had no idea even existed. Even battered and Bruised, she did look so much like her mother. The same brown hair, same nose, same mouth, same blue...eyes. The blue eyes that weren't open a moment before.

The blonde didn't know what to do, this kid didn't know her! She panicked for a second before standing up into the girls line of vision since the neck brace restricted movement. Once there eyes locked, the girl looked a little frightened, just staring at the woman she didn't know. Aubrey swore she had never felt so intimidated by a child's gaze. "Hi Emily, i'm Aubrey. You're going to be okay sweetheart, don't worry"

"Where's my mommy?! I want her. Where is she?!"

 **So i have up to chapter 4 written..so I'll probably post a lot the next few days. And sorry guys, none of the girls are going to get together in any way in this story. They're all just best friends. I don't hate mitchsen, or bechloe, or triple treble..I just don't ship them..its my own opinion so...soryy if that isn't what you want. My plan is for this to mostly be focused on Beca and Emily. But I have an idea and its possible I may use it for Beca. I'm not sure yet. I will be posting soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up to something jostling her around. She wasn't sure of what was happening until she had her eyes open for a few seconds, letting the feeling of disorientation go away. She lifted her head and saw Beca trying her hardest to sit up, and to wriggle her hand out of Chloe's grip.

"Oh My God! Beca! Beca stop...Beca lay back down! You're hurt!"

Beca just fought the ginger, not wanting to make eye contact or start conversation. After a few minutes of fighting she cried out in defeat and laid back down, beginning to sob. The pain was to much, and she just wanted to see her daughter. Beca closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her face, feeling her friend start to pet her head a whisper to her saying " its okay, relax, she's fine... Stay calm..take it easy"

The brunette opened her eyes and stared at her best friend for a few moments.

"I-I'm...sorry, Chlo"

The redhead just looked down at her confused. 'What is she talking about?'

"Beca..what are you talking about? Why are you apologizing?"

Beca just looked at her for a second, sort of unsure of how to answer.

"Well I..I never told you, about her..Emily"

Chloe just shook her head at her friend. She needed her to know that its okay. Frankly, she did want to know why the girl hadnt told her and Aubrey, or at least one of them, about her daughter. But right now wasn't the time.

"No, no..its okay, just relax alright? Don't get worked up"

"Please just let me explain.."

"No you don't have.."

"Dude just -"

"Beca-"

The younger girl didn't know what to do to get her attention. She wanted to tell her friend. Because she had to and also because she wanted the anxiety and guilt out of her system

"CHLOE! Please, let me tell you..just let me do that... I know you, I know you want to know and you probably won't let me explain because you want me to just worry about getting better right now, but this will make me feel better to just get it off my chest just let me do that...please" beca pleaded

Chloe was a little stunned. She didn't expect that reaction.

She nodded down at her friend "okay. Go ahead"

The brunette let out a sigh before speaking, she wanted to say it. Getting her friend to let her was relatively easy, but now she was allowed to talk she couldn't.

"Uhm, well...its not that I didn't trust you guys. Well...at first that was the reason when Emily was 1, when I first met you guys. I didn't know you that well. But..this past year and a half...I...I don't know really...I don't really have a great answer I guess I just..didn't know how to just tell you. I mean, you've been friends with someone for a year and you've gotten used to having them around and they're your best friends, how do you just randomly one day say 'oh yeah BTW I have a 2 year old'...and now she's 3 and..I was going to have you guys come over to meet her on her birthday a few weeks ago. But..I don't know I was afraid I think...of how you guys would take it...I know its stupid and kind of selfish, but I didn't want to lose you guys"

Chloe just sadly smiled at her friend, not really knowing what to say, although she did understand Beca's explanation.

"You know, but...seeing that both me and my child are in the hospital and i wake up to you at my bedside...I guess I can't really not say anything" beca continued

Chloe laughed "yeah well, when you're leaving the hospital and suddenly your best friend comes in on a stretcher saying her daughter was in the car, you get pretty confused haha...but don't worry. Were not mad at you..we still love you..I mean cmon what kind of friends would we be if the two of us just ditched you after finding out you had a kid, that would be cruel"

Beca nodded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she looked down at her hands

Chloe noticed and picked her head up so she was looking at her. "Hey..what's wrong, does it hurt somewhere? Do you want me to get the doctor?!"

The brunette just shook her head with uncertainty. She did hurt but that wasn't the problem.

The older girl just watched her for a moment. "Then, whats the matter?"

Beca looked at her with a sad face, letting out a breathe. "What if, what if Emily doesn't make it? I don't even know if shes okay right now, or what's wrong with her! She wasn't moving when they brought her in..what if something is really wrong!?.."

The ginger grabbed her friends hand again and squeezed it reassuringly. "No no no...she's okay, Aubrey is with her right now..a doctor came in and said, she got out of surgery and she will wake up soon. So Aubrey went to sit with her. Everything's alright Beca. I promise"

Letting out a shaky breathe, Beca looked over at Chloe with frightened eyes

"Why did she have surgery!?"

Chloe wasn't sure if she should tell her or not, yes Emily would be fine. But she didn't know how beca would handle the news

"I...i-i..the doctor said her spine, if they didn't operate she would be paralyzed from...from the neck down...but now with surgery she might be temporarily paralyzed from the waist down..but he doesn't know how long"

Beca didn't know what to say, she just closed her eyes and shook her head. Tears beginning to fall again.

"Beca it isn't your fault"

The brunette opened her eyes "I know, I just..."

Chloe didn't know exactly what she was thinking, she could be feeling guilt even tho she knew it wasn't her fault, anger, at the drunk driver who kept coming head on even when she was stopped at a red light. It could be anything. And chloe was sure beca didn't know what she felt either. Chloe was pulled from her thoughts by a tone of voice she had never heard from the 22 year old. She sounded, desperate, distraught, but quiet and gentle all at the same time.

"Can I see her? I wanna go and see her...I have to..I need to...she needs me and I need her"

Chloe nodded "I think you should be able to, you can sit up..you just need to recover...I'll go get a doctor and see okay?"

Beca just nodded at her. Grateful that she had her. She really did love chloe (no not like that), she was her best friend, and same with Aubrey to. They where the ones who always stood by her. And she knew they always would. "Thank you"

 **i hope you guys like this chapter! Its a little bit of a filler but...chapter 4 is coming soon! I just finished chapter 5 and will most likely get 6 done today and maybe even part of 7 but I'm not sure because today is my sisters birthday. I just have so much excitement for this story I can't help but update every 10 minutes? ﾟﾘﾂ**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's my mommy?! I want her. Where is she?!"

Aubrey wasn't quite sure what to say. She didn't know the 3 year old ; Emily didn't know her. She didn't know if she had some kind of safe word, or conversation to help her calm down. She didnt know what the little girl liked, what she could ask her about to get her mind off of it.

"Shes okay...Emily, your mommy's fine. You need to calm down now okay?" Aubrey tried

The child started to cry, not knowing why she was there or where her mother was or who this woman talking to her was. She was scared. And she didn't feel to good either.

"I want my mommmyyyy" Emily cried

Aubrey was lost, she wished chloe came here and she had stayed with beca instead. Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind Emily. In fact, she was pretty cute even tho she had so many injuries. But, chloe would just...know...what to do in this situation.

So she tried to think what her friend would do if she were here in her place. She sat down next to Emily and petted her head, pulling lightly at her braids that were now messy and slightly matted with blood.

"I know, I know sweetheart...you can see her soon...okay? I know that's not what you want to hear but both of you need to get better first" Aubrey said, smiling sadly at the 3 year old

After a few minutes the girl looked up at Aubrey with questioning eyes, taking a moment before talking.

"Who are you?" Her tiny voice was drippy and quiet from having been crying

"I'm Aubrey. I'm your mommy's friend."

Emily blinked a few times, trying to take everything in.

"Oh"

"Yeah" the blonde wasn't sure what the girls emotion was when she had said oh...she seemed confused, sad maybe..almost pained or..or like she was panicking inside...she probably just wanted her mom, not even really caring who Aubrey was just simply wanting to know.

Meanwhile, Beca was trying to walk out of her hospital room, Chloe had left to get a doctor 5 minutes ago and she couldn't wait any longer. She had gotten to the bathroom before having to stop and take a break, her ribs hurt, and her IV pole was annoying.

"BECA! I told you I'd get a doctor" chloe announced as she opened the door only to see the brunette out of bed

Beca sighed and chloe came to help her stay up as a nurse brought a wheel chair and they helped her to sit down. The nurse knew she was recovering well and she should be okay to go, she just needed to check a couple things before letting her.

Checking her blood pressure and making sure she had her pain medication if she felt she needed it, making sure she was hydrated. Then she was allowed to go, chloe pushed her friend down the hall before stopping at the door. She went to open it but before she could the door swung open and Aubrey was being pushed out.

All they heard was a really loud beeping noise, and Aubrey was in tears, looking confused. That was enough for Beca to know something was wrong. Without hesitation she jumped right out of her chair, she didn't get very far into the room tho because a nurse came and moved her out of the way so they could get Emily's bed out of the room.

"EM! Oh my god" Beca screamed as her daughter was pushed past her, blood seeping from her little mouth. Hee bed was sat up in a way that it didnt hurt her spine and so that she didnt choke. She was awake tho, they made eye contact.

Beca was sure in that moment she was gonna throw up and pass out. But instead, she pulled her IV out so the pole wouldn't be holding her back and she grabbed the bar on the side of the bed without even realizing what she was doing. Emily grabbed Becas gown, tears rolling down her little cheeks as her mommy held on and ran along side the bed. A nurse tried to get her out of the way, but she didn't budge.

"MA'AM YOU NEED TO LET GO"

Beca didnt even know the woman was talking to her. She didn't know her redheaded friend was following behind her, trying to catch up while aubrey stood in shock. The brunette (and everyone else besides emily who was just happy her mom was with her) wasn't even sure how she was still going, her ribs where killing her, but she kept going.

Taking hold of the side of her daughters face as Emily reached up and held tight to her arm.

"Mommmyyy...myyy it...hurtss" Emily sobbed out, she wasn't choking but blood continued to flow from her mouth

Beca kissed her head and nodded "I know...I know sweety...hey...just look at me...look at mommy...I know...you're going to be okay..okay...I need you to listen to the doctors, they're not going to hurt you okay...I promise...you gotta be a good girl for mommy and listen to what they say to you and do it...okay? Okay sweet girl? You're going to be okay...Emily...I love you baby girl...its gonna be alright" Beca now had tears running down her face from fear and from the pain taking hold of her.

They reached the doors and Beca was practically ripped off the side of the bed and out of her daughters grip by chloe, as she passed out from the intense pain radiating across her torso, collapsing in her best friends arms

 **this is my favorite chapter I have written so I was really excites to get everything else out so I can post this one so it may be a few more days before posting again...I hope you like this one! And that chapter 3 actually posted last night**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe and Aubrey now sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting to be let back in to Becas room, or for any news on Emily.

"I...I don't think I've ever seen anybody do what Beca did today...I mean..yeah, I'm sure moms do it all the time. Run along the side of there kid. But, Emily had blood, pouring from her mouth. And even tho her ribs are broken, and she's in so much pain. Beca stood up out of that chair faster than any one who was healthy. And then she pulled her IV out and ran along side her. Even tho she hurt so badly. I wouldn't be able to move yet here she is...running around the hospital like she's been training for it...she's such a good mom" chloe piped up after a while of silence

Aubrey smiled and nodded "yeah...i probably would have passed out...Becas so strong...she loves that little girl more than I've ever seen anyone love anybody else in my life"

Chloe just nodded with small tears in her eyes "mhm"

"Did you happen to call her dad?" Aubrey wondered, looking to Chloe for an answer

The ginger just shook her head "no the hospital took care of that. He said he was on his way, he couldn't get a flight early enough so he's driving"

"Oh, good" Aubrey nodded "do you think we should have them come live with us while they recover?"

Chloe took a minute before answering "well...I mean they have a house of there own, we've been in it. Maybe we should ask Beca about it because we don't know, they probably want to be home. Beca might have been fine but Emily doesn't know us".

Aubrey just nodding in agreement. "Well, either way...me and you are gonna help them at home then"

Before chloe could answer her phone started to ring from her pocket. Her boyfriend calling her, probably wondering where she was.

"SHOOT! I FORGOT TO TEXT TOM! I said we're going to the hospital cuz you fell and I never - hello?...yeah I'm sorry babe I forgot...Aubrey is fine..but were still here bc Beca got brought in from a car accident as we..yeah she's going to be fine...but we found out she has a kid! Yeah...yeah she's 3 her name is Emily. Mhm...yeah..she explained everything to me like why she didn't say anything..she didn't trust us at first we were new people but then she just didn't know how to say it...mhm...I have to go baby I'll talk to you later I'll keep you updated..okay..love you too..bye"

Cjloe ended the call when she spotted A nurse walked up to them with a little stuffed dog, freshly washed. He didn't have spots of blood on him anymore, he looked newer than when he was an hour old, since they just bought him before heading home.

"I figured Emily would want this when she got out of surgery"

The girls looked up at her, surprised. "Wait, she's okay!? What's wrong with her!?"

"No one came and told you?" The woman asked, puzzled

They just shook there heads.

"Well, when she got here they took her straight to surgery, they knew something was wrong with her back just by the way she was sitting. But they wanted to be 100% sure so they did xrays before. As you know her back had 3 cracks in it. One was a centimeter away from a clean break...so they went straight to that. They didn't do a scan and if they did they would have seen that she had a small puncture in her lung, she was fine as she was laying down and over the course of the surgery. But when she woke up she triggered it and caused them to fill with blood...they're flushing her lungs and repairing the hole. She's gonna be fine"

Chloe just sighed "oh thank god! Does Beca know? Is Beca okay do you know? She passed out from pain right before they took Emily in".

"Yeah she's okay, she got hooked up to her IV again and they're giving her medication. You can go to her room if you want?" The nurse smiled at the 2

The girls agreed and went to her room, only to find the brunette awake, with tear streaks down her face.

Chloe went and sat beside her, taking her hand. Showing her that she was there for her.

"What if she doesn't make it guys...I can't -" Beca got cut off by the blonde

"No no no! Beca she's fine...okay. The nurse told us that she had a little puncture in her lung, and they are flushing her lungs and reparing it as we speak. She's going to be okay" Aubrey said grabbing her other hand

The brunette let out a relieved sigh, mixed with a small sob. "Can't they just, make sure everything's fine so nothing else happens! I can't deal with not being with her while she's going through all this!"

The girls soothed there friend as she cried

After a little while beca had calmed and she looked over and noticed the dog in chloes hand "bailey! Where did you get him?"

Chloe was a little confused but saw she meant the dog and handed him to the younger girl

"Uh...a nurse gave him to us, they washed him and said that she figured Emily might want him" chloe said with a smile as she watched her best friends face as she took the dog and snuggled it to her

"Do you know when I can see her?" Beca asked hopefully

"No, we don't. You can soon tho..okay?" Aubrey answered

Beca was about to reply but a doctor came in to tell them about her daughters extra surgery.

"Emily is in recovery, she's fine. She had a hole in her left lung that caused it to fill, we repaired it and flushed her lungs so that there was no more blood and then we got all the water out. She has an oxygen mask on and after looking over her medical records were using the weaker pain killers since she's allergic to what's in the morphine. So she will be a little out of it but she's going to be okay...you can go see her now if you want, she's on her room"

Beca nodded her head frantically "yes! Yes i want to do that, i wanna go now!"

the doctor grabbed her wheel chair and they got her into it before pushing her down to Emily's room with the child's stuffed dog in her lap.

When they reached the door Beca stopped Chloe from opening the door. She needed a second to breathe, to prepare to see her 3 year old in even worse shape. After another moment Beca let her open the door and Aubrey pushed her into Emily's room.

Beca sat next to the bed in her wheelchair, taking her daughters hand and then snuggling the golden retriever into the girls side.

The brunette stroked her baby girls head, and kissed her forehead. She knew she would be fine, but it still bothered her to see her daughter like this.

Tears flowed from Becas eyes as she laid her head on the bed and pressed her daughters little hand to her face as she continued to hold it

"I'm here now, Emy. Mommy's here"

 **hope you guys like this chapter! I have a surprise coming up in the next few**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh thank god!" Dr. Mitchell cried in relief as he walked into his granddaughters room, seeing his daughter was sitting beside her and that Emily was breathing normally and both are alive

Chloe, Aubrey and Beca all jumped when they heard him, but Beca stood the best she could and her pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. She just wanted her daughter to be okay.

Beca knew that they shouldn't be alive right now, at least not Emily. The truck had hit on Emily's side, she knew that much, and based on her injuries, it was centimeters from being a lot worse.

"I could have lost her..." Beca cried into her fathers chest as he rubbed her back soothingly, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

"I know, but she's here with you now. Don't think about anything else. Praise god that you can spend another day with your baby girl. Don't worry about what almost happened, bc she's here now okay? She's going to be just fine, and so will you. I promise...shhhh relax Beca" Dr. Mitchell tried

After a few minutes, the brunette had relaxed enough that she sat back down and he took the chair on the other side of the bed

Chloe and Aubrey had gone to get something to eat, leaving the trio alone for a little while.

Chloe texted Tom to let him know what was going on and Aubrey went a got 2 coffees. Beca and Emily had gotten there around 8 last night, and it was now 11 the next morning. They had spent 15 hours here already, including the 2 from bringing Aubrey in for the scan on her head.

"Aubrey I feel like we need to go home and shower and take a nap so we can be here longer the next few days, but I don't want to leave them" chloe confessed after silently sitting at the table for a few minutes

Aubrey looked up at her with a nod "yeah, but Chlo, Dr. Mitchell is here now, we can leave for a few hours if you want to"

The ginger just nodded. Once they finished there sandwiches Aubrey had bought, Aubrey went to get the car and Chloe went back to Emily's room to let them know what's going on.

Lightly knocking on the door first, chloe walked in to see Dr. Mitchell asleep on the couch from driving all night and Beca sat watching her daughter and petting her head as she slept.

"Hey becs, me and Aubrey are going to head home for a few hours, get showers and take a nap so we can be here longer for you guys the next few days" the redhead announced

Beca turned to look at her as she nodded "okay...that's fine...but chloe, thanks for staying...and not freaking out about her"

Chloe smiled at her friend before heading out the door

"Of course, see ya later"

The brunette sat for another 12 minutes before Emily began to stir. She sat up as straight as she could manage so her daughter would see her.

"Hey sweety, mommy's here" beca said as Emily's eyes fluttered open

The little girl turned her head the best she could with a brace on, staring into her mothers eyes. "Momma, where aw we"

She didn't really know how to respond to her daughter, she didn't want to scare her.

"We're at a hospital, baby"

Emily took a few moments to reply, trying to process everything "hospitals aw for sick people, am I sick? You aw sick to mommy you have a dress on...like me"

Beca nodded at her daughter "yeah, were sort of sick, were here so we can get better. Make our bones stronger, and our bruises go away faster"

"My bones are strong, I can jump high and kick! See!" The littler brunette went to kick her leg but it didn't move an inch, so she tried over and over again. "Mommy I...I can't do it!"

Beca was about to panic but a doctor came in to check on her at that moment. Perfect timing.

"Hi guys, I'm Jake..I'm going to be Emily's orthopedic doctor" the attractive man said as he came in. He looked over to her and noticed she was crying, so he got down next to her and held her hand, showing he wasn't going to hurt her. "Hey, sweety tell me what's the matter?"

Emily suddenly felt calm with this guy, she was still crying but she trusted him "I tried to...show my mommy I can kick..but I can't"

Jake nodded at her "okay, I'm going to take a look for myself alright?"

Emily nodded at him and she reached for beca who held her the best she could

"Okay Emily, can you show me your kick?" Jake asked her gently

Emily tried and friend but it just wouldn't work "I cantttttt!"

Beca kissed her face and held her hand "shhhhh baby girl, relax, its okay...mommy's right here okay? You're gonna be alright.."

Once she calmed down a little jake squeezed her toe "do you feel that?"

All the girl could do was nod, she felt it she just couldnt move it

"Okay, good, I'm going to check up your legs okay, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable..if it does tell me to stop and I will..I promise okay?" Jake nodded when Emily okayed him back.

He began to feel around her legs, asking her if she felt it. She felt every place he had touched, but she still couldn't move.

"Okay, what you have is called temporary paralysis. Its a side effect from your surgery, you'll be fine by tomorrow but in the meantime, your legs will either stay with feeling and no movement, or go between that and moving but not feeling it. By the time you wake up tomorrow you will have both back to normal okay? You're gonna be fine" jake smiled st the little girl and her mommy.

He could help but think he had only seen such gorgeous eyes on one other person before, she was so beautiful! Even with a broken nose, the girls mother was beyond beautiful, almost as if she was familier. He hoped she didn't have a boyfriend or wasn't married. He figured she might be because she has a daughter. But besides the woman's dad, no one was around.

"Uhm, sir are you okay?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Becas question, and that's when it hit him. He knew it had hit her too.

She blushed, looking down guiltily, and he nodded quickly before leaving "haha, yeah, I'm sorry...I'm gonna go. You're going to be okay Emily"

Emily didn't even notice the odd interaction, she was to focused on trying to wiggle her toes

 **Theres chapter 6! A lot is coming up with Emily's doctor soon. I have written up to chapter 9..but depending on if I think of anything by then...I will probably need specific ideas..follow me on Instagram! Same as my fan fiction username..you can DM me if you have questions about the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours had passed and Becas dad was still asleep, and the girls had yet to come back. But Beca was content sitting with her Daughter and talk with her for a while.

They had talked about snow, and Emily's pink shoes she had at home, and corn dogs, and her stuffed puppy. The little girl was acting as if she was fine, but Beca knew she wanted to ask a question when she stopped talking for more than a minute

"Just ask, baby" beca said looking at her knowingly

Emily took another second before asking "why aw we here mommy?"

Beca was a little surprised she didn't remember, but..both had been knocked out on impact. The only reason beca knew we because she looked over at the last second, thinking that they where safe and watching the red light the entire time before. And she woke up in the ambulance and the paramedic told her what happened.

"Uh, well...you remember we were coming home from the store?" She smiled when emily nodded "well, on our way home, when we had to stop at the stop light, a big truck kept going because he was, well, he was...do you remember the goggles uncle joe let you try on a few months ago that made you see wobbly? When he came to our house for dinner after he was done being a police officer all day?" Again the little girl nodded, this time claiming that the goggles made her walk funny and she ran into her uncle mike bc she didn't see right, she thought he was in a different spot" exactly! The guy in the truck was seeing like that, and he thought our car was in a different spot and he ran into us, and me and you both fell asleep then. And then the helper guys that come and take people to the hospital when they are hurt, and the police like uncle mike came and they brought us here bc we are hurt from the trunk smashing into our car...mommy's ribs are broken and my head hurts and my nose too. and hurt your back, and we need to stay here until they feel better...do you understand?"

Emily nodded, she looked over at her mommy and laughed a little "that guy shouldn't wear those goggles when he's driving hahah...he's a weirdo!"

Beca just laughed, glad that it didn't totally traumatize her child, being in a car accident.

"Haha...yeah, he's a weirdo"

 **short chapter...I'm posting another in a little bit so hang tight!**


	8. Chapter 8

Becas brother had gotten off work after a 28 hour shift and after checking his phone he got to the hospital as fast as he could to see his sister and niece.

Joe ran into the hospital at 2 in the afternoon, and a nurse showed him to there rooms. Beca was still in Emily's room, so she took him there.

When he got in there a nurse was changing Becas IV so she had more medicine bc she was starting to get short of breathe from pain. 2 girls he had never seen before, a redhead and a blonde, where with Beca and helping her onto the couch so she could lay down. The nurse ordering to have a new bed out in this room so mother and daughter could stay together and recover at the same time, and to have becas room open. A male doctor, looking to be about in his later 20s, short brown hair, blue eyes and scruffy beard. He looked like someone he knew.

The man was helping Emily to sit up so that he could check around her neck, there dad helping her sit up in a way it wouldn't hurt her.

He didn't know where he fit, so he just went to his sister.

"Hey becs how you doing" he said crouching down so he would be at her level

Beca looked over at him groggily and smiled "good, my ribs hurt...but good"

She watched as the nurse and Jake had left the room, her brother stared him down with questioning eyes. He knew he knew him, just didn't know from where.

"Jake" beca stated simply to her brother.

He turned around with shock all over his face, he leaned in to whisper to her since Emily had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her "beca you gotta tell him"

Chloe and Aubrey just looked confused, her dad just saying "agreedddd" from the other side of the room...Dr. Mitchell had recognized him immediately.

"What do you want me to say! I can't just-" beca was cut off by Jake coming back in with a bed for her

He locked it in place and looked down at the brunette who was laying on the couch "there you are beca, if you need anything else let me know okay?"

She looked up at him, faking a smile "thanks"

Jake just nodded at her, happy to help, he waved at Joe before leaving "of course, hey Joe"

"Hey man, take it easy jake" Joe said with a wave as well before turning to his sister and lifting her gently to her bed "could have told him then"

Beca rolled her eyes at her brother "stop talking to me"

"Guys, what's happening? Tell him what" chloe piped up

Beca sighed and looked down at her hands

"Jake...is Emily's dad"

"Seriously!? He doesn't know?" Aubrey said in shock that the man had no idea

Beca just shook her head "no...I..I found out and I ...I didn't even tell him I just left"

Chloe shakes her head "beca you have to tell him"

"I know...I will, I just...I don't know I don't really want to bc I don't know how he's gonna react...and if he will...will want to be her father...I don't know" beca confessed

They just nodded in understanding, still wanting the girl to just tell jake about his daughter

Since it was nearing 10 O'Clock at night they all went to bed, beca fell asleep holding Emily's hand. Chloe and Aubrey went home to come back the next day, her dad on the couch and her brother in the chair next to Emily's bed.


	9. Chapter 9

They slept thru the night with no problems. When Beca woke up it was 6am and she was the only one awake. She got up the best she could to go to the bathroom.

Once she was finished she went back into the room, only to see her ex boyfriend checking on there daughter

"Hey" Beca said, her sides hurt but it felt good to stretch and walk around a little.

Jake turned around and faked a smile "hey, how do you feel?"

When they locked eyes for the second time in the past day, beca realized she still loved him. She always knew she never really got over him, but she just felt like she had messed up so terribly. She felt so guilty looking at him.

Beca suddenly had an idea

"Okay, uhm...can we go for a walk...it feels a little better for me to walk, and..you know...you're a doctor so..." Beca trailed off at the last sentence, seeing he was staring at her

"You want me to go with you?" Jake questioned her with a smirk

Beca looked a little embarrassed but she nodded "mhm"

Jake finished updating Emily's chart he followed Beca out after she told her brother where she was going.

As they walked Beca stayed near the wall so she could grab onto something and he stayed with his hand on her back, showing support. Because you know, that's what doctors do.

After a few minutes, Jake couldn't take the silence anymore so he started conversation

"So...its been 4 years, how are you?"

Beca glanced up real fast then back down as she almost fell, her ex boyfriend helping her steady herself again

"Well...you know...besides not being able to walk right and almost losing my daughter in a car accident.. I'm alright"

Jake nodded quietly "good...so Emily?"

Beca nodded, her heart speeding up "yeah, I really liked that name"

The man nodded, knowing it was the middle name of her mother who had passed away when she was 15 "its a beautiful name"

"Mhm" the brunette agreed

"You know...none of this would have happened if you left" jake said, meaning the car accident and almost losing her child. In Jakes eyes, if she didn't leave, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant off of some other guy, she wouldn't be in the situation. But in her eyes, if she had stayed, she wasn't sure if she would have been in the accident, if she had him in her life to help with Emily, or if Emily would even be alive right now if she didn't need to meet her father.

Beca signed "please don't start"

"Youre right..I'm sorry... So uh...is her dad coming? The new man in your life?" Jake asked, honestly just wondering, he didn't have any attitude at all.

Beca swollowed thickly "uhm...well." Tears welled up in her eyes

Jakes eyes widened, he didn't want to upset her. He was just wondering. He would never want to upset her "oh gosh, beca...I didn't mean anything I was just asking as a friend...honestly"

"No...I know...uhm..can we just go back...please" beca now had a few stray tears going down her face as she turned around and went to the wall to stay up..him right behind her for support

"Yeah...yeah of course...whatever you want" jake said gently, feeling bad he had hurt her

Beca suddenly stopped "no wait"

Jake stopped in confusion "what..what's the matter"

"I..I" beca stared into the eyes of the only guy she ever loved, afraid that if she told him she would never be able to reconnect with him, but she had to "I have to tell you something"

He nodded at her "okay...go ahead"

Beca took a few seconds to breathe "Emily..she...uhm..shes-"

"She's mine"

Beca sighed, happy she didn't have to say it "mhm"

Jake just sighed, he wasn't mad at her. He understands that people get scared. He's just yes. He wished she told him and didn't leave him heart broken. Probably heartbroken herself. But he wasn't mad at her.

"Jake please say something" beca started to cry

He couldn't help but just pull her to him in a hug, she cried into his chest and he rubbed her back, kissing her head

"Is that why you left?" He felt her nod against his chest before pulling away

"I'm sorry...I just...I was afraid you'd leave me and not want her so...I saved myself from it..yeah it was selfish and I know that now..but I was just so scared jake...I love you" beca cried, still gripping his shirt

He smiled at her "beca...relax...its okay...I'm not mad at you...you're right...it was selfish...and I'm upset I missed the first 3 years of her life...but I forgive you..and if youll let me I want to be part of her life...and yours?"

Beca calmed down a little bit and looked up, wiping her eyes

"Yeah...I'd like that"


	10. Chapter 10

After finding out Emily was his, the two decided that they wanted to wait until the little girl was out of hospital to introduce her to him formally.

Aside from that, over the past 2 weeks Beca had recovered fully and was able to be released today. Emily would be able to the week after, and beca wasn't looking forward to leaving her daughter here.

Chloe had taken Beca home when she was released, they had made dinner and laundry, and before bed Beca needed a shower but she was worried of slipping so she had Chloe sit in there just in case.

"Are you okay in there bec?" Chloe wondered when she heard something fall

Beca sighed, bending down to grab her bottle of shampoo "yeah, it was just my shampoo bottle" "okay"

After a few minutes chloe heard something else hit the floor of the tub, and she didn't think twice before hopping up and pulling open the curtain, seeing her best friend on the ground...picking up her daughters toy submarine .

"Oh my gosh chloe! Hahahahah get out I'm fine haha" beca said once she noticed chloe had opened the curtain, closing it to finish her shower "I thought you fell hahah sorry"

20 minutes later the girls where in bed, both in Becas bed, like a sleepover.

"This is weird" beca said with a sigh

"Sorry, I can go to the couch or something?" Chloe offered "no no haha, not that, I mean without emily home, we have our routine, and by this time in the morning she usually comes in to wake me up, and, that's not going to happen tomorrow" beca admitted

Chloe rubbed her friends arm "I know, but at least she is okay, she's getting better and will be home soon"

Beca took a deep breath, pulling her blanket close to her and closing her eyes "I know, thanks for staying chloe"

The redhead smiled sadly st her friend before placing a comforting kiss to her forehead"of course, goodnight beca"

* "what kind of cookies do you wanna make tomorrow, em?" Beca asked, looking back at her daughter as they stopped at the redlight

"Uhmmmmm, chocolate!" The 3 year old shouted excitedly

Beca laughed, turning back to the front, only having a second to react to the big truck heading right for them. She tried to pull out of the way but couldn't. The truck plowed right into them, causing the car to flip over 4 times and for them to be left upside down in the middle of the street *

"NNNOOOOOO! AAAHHHOH"

"BECA!beca its okay! Its just a dream! Its just a dream relax! Relax beca!" Chloe said grabbing her friend and holding her tightly "its alright"

Beca cried into Chloe's chest, missing her child. "Chlo I need to go back to the hospital"

Chloe felt terrible shaking her head "beca no, we can't go right now...you need to rest"

Beca sighed, knowing she's right, she just let the tears fall as she tried to fall back asleep "okay"

Beca fells asleep after a few minutes, but she landed in a restless sleep. She tossed and turned for about an hour, keeping chloe awake before she made a decision.

Getting out if bed and making her way to Emily's room, she spotted her little comforter with Nemo and Dory on it. She took it and went back to becas room, wrapping the comforter around the brunette, feeling her stiffened body relax.

She took a second to watch her friend sleep, now with a peaceful expression. Chloe climbed back in next to her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her as she fells asleep.

"Goodnight beca"

 **sorry it took so long guys! I should be updating again soon**


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning Beca and Chloe had gone back to the hospital around 10am

Beca had run into her daughter room and hugged her tightly, kissing her all over her face as she told her how much she loves and had missed her. It was weird not having Emily in the house that night, and beca wanted to make up for lost snuggle time.

They had a big day ahead of them. Emily's spine had healed enough over the past two weeks with her therapy sessions the hospital gave her and from resting, that she only had the one crack in it now, and tho it would hurt a little even with the pain killers, she was able to try and stand up to try walking at today's session.

"Alright Emily, are you ready to try to walk today?" Jake said enthusiastically when he walked into the room.

Emily smiled up at the man, having no idea he was her father "yes! My mommy will come too!?" She asked concerned

Jake nodded "yes ma'am, mommy will come too" Beca got off the bed as he went to unlock the wheels and they wheeled it down the hallway to the room Emily had been doing her sessions in.

Once in the room Emily had been placed sitting on a padded table, ready to try to walk.

"Okay Mr. Jake I'm ready!" She called to the man. Jake got down on his knees a few feet away from her with his hands out "okay em, now mommy is going to help you the first couple times, just hold her hand and take slow steps to me, then we will try without her and farther okay!" Jake announced with a smile.

Beca took her hands after setting her on the floor. Emily's back hurt a little and it bothered her so she started whimpering, turning up to her mother and leaning into her when beca got down at her level, rubbing her back gently "does it hurt?"

The little girl nodded, crying, not because it hurt, it just felt weird and it bugged her, worrying she will hurt herself

Jake went over and sat next to them, kissing his daughters head "hey, hey, its okay, it'll feel weird the first few times but it'll stop after a couple tries okay? Okay em?" He tried, hoping she will want to get in at least an attempt

After a few minutes the little brunette pushed herself up off her mom and nodded, wanting to try again "okay, that's my girl! You can do it em, I'm right here with you okay? Just hold mommy's hand and we will walk to jake okay" beca said with a smile, emily taking her hand.

This time she got to him, she didn't like the feeling so the short walk ended with Emily holding on to jake tightly, wanting the feeling to go away "I don't like itttttt" she cried to them.

"How about one more try, how about you walk to mommy this time? Will that be better?" The man wondered

The girl decided to try it, she got to her mom with no problem, it felt a little bit better, so she kept going. Walking all around the room, to and from her parents.

Jake couldn't help but tear up, he felt as if she was walking for the first time, and he was the proud daddy. He knew why beca didn't tell him, it was stupid, and even beca knew that, but he understood. It was just that he had missed so much, and it killed him to think about it. But he pushed away those feelings of sadness and replaced them with proud dad feelings, because he was with her now, doing what he never got to do.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **yeah I'm kind of going thru a posting spurt right now, I'll be busy today but hopefully I'll get the next chapter written sometime tomorrow**


End file.
